


Monsters Among Us

by dapper_teacup



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks, alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman
Genre: lawrence talbot didn't get enough screen time in this movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: (AaTC Meet The Wolfman AU) Theodore gets cured of being a werewolf which should mean things go back to normal, right? It's not so easy for Alvin and Simon since they know their neighbor is actually a werewolf. And it seems that there are other people out there that know the secret as well. Follow up to my one-shot The Wolfman. Some shipping if you squint.





	Monsters Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story ever since I wrote The Wolfman. If you didn't read The Wolfman, the gist is that Alvin (accompanied by Simon) goes to apologize to Mr. Talbot in person. During the course of the conversation, they find out that he actually is a werewolf.
> 
> I also thought now would be the perfect time to post this story since Halloween is approaching.

“It’s hopeless.” Mr. Talbot’s words echoed through their minds. 

Alvin and Simon were walking back to their house from Mr. Talbot’s. Dave had made Alvin go over to apologize about the cane, which happened, but what happened after had the brothers in a gloomy mood. It turned out that Mr. Talbot actually was a werewolf. He had been horrified when he learned about Theodore. Horrified and… sad. Even Alvin, who at first was happy to have his suspicions confirmed, was discouraged. They hadn’t planned on thinking of what to do if Theodore stayed a werewolf. The meeting with their neighbor showed them that it was something they would have to do now. 

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw a frantic Dave carrying Theodore out of the house towards the car. They both ran over. 

“Dave!”

“I was just about to come get you. I’m taking Theodore to the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Simon asked in a concerned tone. “Why?”

“I think Theodore has a concussion.”

The two brothers looked at each other nervously and gulped. They quickly got into the car. 

“I should drop you off at Mrs. Miller’s first.” Dave said. 

Both shook their nods. “No Dave, we want to go.” Alvin responded firmly. 

Dave looked at him through the rearview mirror. He should’ve known better that Alvin and Simon would want to be there to support Theodore. “All right.”

Thankfully the hospital wasn’t very far. Alvin and Simon sat in the waiting room while Dave checked Theodore in.

“I thought you said you didn’t hit him.” Simon said when Dave was out of earshot. 

“I didn’t! I tripped and fell in one of the holes he was digging and it landed on him.”

The other chipmunk was silent, but looked thoughtful for a moment. “Do you think it worked?” 

“It has to!” Madame Raya’s warning wasn’t something that was easy to forget. If it didn’t work, Theodore was going to be a werewolf forever. 

It wasn’t long before Theodore was taken back. Dave went with him while Alvin and Simon stayed in the waiting room. It was the first time in the past few weeks that the two weren’t actively thinking of ways to cure their brother. Even when they had went over to Mr. Talbot’s, it was the first thing on their minds.

After what seemed like hours, Dave came out to bring the boys to the room Theodore was in. He was reclining in the bed and looked tired. Alvin felt guilty looking at him. 

There was a quick knock, followed by the doctor walking in holding a folder. “Mr. Seville, I’m Dr. Hemsworth. I just got done reviewing Theodore’s x-rays. He does have a concussion, but there won’t be any permanent damage. He’ll need to rest. I already have an excuse for him to miss school.”

“Thank you doctor.” Dave said. The other man nodded and left the room. 

“Dave?” Theodore asked in a weak voice. “Does this mean I ruined the play?”

Dave held the chipmunk’s hand. “No Theodore, you didn’t. I already told the school what happened. The play’s going to be put on hold until you’re better.”

“I’m glad. I know people were looking forward to it.”

Alvin and Simon’s eyes both widened. That was something that the old, no, the real Theodore would say. 

“It worked!” Alvin whispered excitedly while grabbing Simon’s arm. “It worked!” The other chipmunk was too happy to be bothered that his brother was shaking him. Both breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dave gave the two a puzzled look then turned his attention back to Theodore. “Let’s get you home and into bed.”

By the time they got home, it was late. After Dave tucked them into bed and Theodore was asleep, Alvin climbed onto Simon’s bed. They stared at their brother, noting that the wolf paw was no longer showing on his hand as moonlight shined on it. It was a strange feeling being grateful for the fact that your brother got a concussion. They were both still concerned about him of course. But the alternative was worse. He had been cured just in time. 

“So it’s over.” Simon said.

“For Theodore, but not for Mr. Talbot.” Alvin replied while looking out the window at their neighbor’s house.

“You’re going to let that go, right?”

“Simon, I did promise him that I wouldn’t say anything.” Alvin’s tone was offended. 

“You were the one that seemed like he didn’t want to make that promise though.”

Alvin shrugged. “I can live with being proven right. At least someone else knows about it.”

“We’ll have to be careful on nights with a full moon.”

“Of course! But we’ll be fine, what with my monster knowledge and all. It did get us this far.” His expression was smug.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know.” He took his glasses off and set them on his nightstand. “Good night, Alvin.”

“Night Simon.” the other replied as he got into his own bed. He pulled the covers up and noticed that his brother was already asleep.

A howl sounded in the distance, causing Alvin to shudder in fear. He knew it was Mr. Talbot.

Staring out the window again, he laid his head on the pillow and whispered. “Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.”


End file.
